1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to embossing seals for permanently impressing designs, symbols, or words used to certify signature or authenticate a paper document permanently with a blind embossing.
2. Background of the Invention
Seals for impressing a design, symbol or words into a piece of paper are a proven effective way to authenticate an original document and distinguish it from a forgery. Such seals can be manufactured to be one of a kind so as to apply an impression which is as nearly impossible to duplicate as currency.
Applying an impression with a seal has been known for centuries and continues to be an important part of modem business activity. In fact, application of seal technology to paper has grown to become an expected, essential part of routine business practice.
Seals to be used on paper are constructed with a seal clip including die and counter portions positioned to match when pressure is applied. When pressure is released, a clip spring connecting the die and counter acts to bias the two from each other. A document is placed between the die and counter combination such that when activated with enough force, the paper will be embossed or impressed permanently with the predetermined impression.
Many states and other jurisdictions and institutions require use of a seal to authenticate important transactional documents. The most common users are corporations, notary publics, government offices, libraries, courts, universities, and so forth. In each instance, the user has a seal manufactured for embossing paper with a combination of words, symbols and/or emblems that identify the institution or certifier with their unique permanent impression. This impression serves to forever verify authenticity of the document.
Most known seals are squeezed or lever activated. Such manual devices are directly dependent upon the individual person's strength. A concern has arisen that frequent use of these hand-operated devices may contribute over time to medical conditions such as Repetitive Stress Syndrome. Therefore, a need exists for a power driven seal device which is not dependent upon the strength or dexterity of the user. A need also exists for such a power driven seal device to be of a simple and reliable design.
Manual seals most commonly employed for notary or corporate seal service include a clamp frame into which the above-described seal clip is inserted. The clamp frame is designed to be gripped by the user's hand such that pressure applied by the hand presses the seal die into matching engagement with the counter. Devices such as these are commonly obtained as the notary license or certificate of incorporation are obtained. Due to the fact that most notaries and corporations already possess the above-described seal devices, it is desirable for a power driven seal device to employ the clip assembly of the hand-operated device. In this way the user is not required to have a new seal specially made to be included in the power driven device.
Power driven seal devices are known in the art, such as my U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,976. However, it has been found that devices such as this are unsuitable for use with the existing seal clip assemblies of the hand-operated seal. It is believed that this is because the clip spring seal assembly is not designed to withstand the long term repetitive impact shock of an impulse power device such as one including a solenoid.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power driven seal device which employs the seal clip of a hand-operated seal.
A need further exists for a power driven seal device which operates to apply a constant, steady force upon the seal clip which approximates or surpasses the force applied by the user's hand.
Additionally, since a motor driven seal device is an alternative to the inexpensive hand-operated seal, a need exists for a motor driven seal device which is simple and reliable in design.